nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Family Tree Tablet in Treomar
Side Quests The Family Tree Tablet in Treomar Quest Information |} Walkthrough This quest is actually two separate quests which are entered into your journal upon speaking to Gervasius and completing the Artifacts from the Past quest. The quests can be very difficult for lower level player characters as the areas you will be exploring are of a high level and can be quite dangerous. In fact, the quest update for the Treomar portion of the quest recommends you not attempt that portion until your player character is at or near level 30. Gervasius is now curious if there are any potential heirs to the long forgotten royal family of Northern Kings. He explains that their lineage was recorded on a set of three stone tablets and he would like you to try to track these tablets down and return them to him. While you were away at the Nautilus Docks, he hired an excavation team led by a man named Algor and sent them to the glacier volcano area of the Northrealm to search for the tablets. Unfortunately, he has heard nothing from the excavation team in some time. The last report he received from Algor was an explanation that, after the war against Erodan, these three tablets were scattered across Nehrim. Gervasius thinks that perhaps the excavation team was able to recover one of the tablets and he also believes that another tablet resides in the historical Archives of Treomar. He is uncertain about the whereabouts of the third tablet. He marks on your map the location of Algor’s excavation site and sends you on your way. Here you have a choice to make as you are presented with two separate quest-lines. Both of the locations you will be trying to reach are very far from Erothin and even farther from each other. If you choose to go to Treomar first, then make sure you make that your active quest within your journal so that you will then have a map marker to guide you. Treomar Remember that the game authors recommend that your player character be at or near level 30 before attempting this portion of the quest. There is no "easy" way to get to Treomar. Depending on your player character's main quest progression and already discovered locations, there may be several different routes to the ruins of Treomar. As such, no specific route recommendations will be made here. Remember to make “The Family Tree Tablet in Treomar” your active quest within your journal, find the supplied map marker on your world map and make your way to Treomar. Once you are within the ruin’s walls, you will be looking for the Storage Annex of Treomar. The door to the Storage Annex faces the large lake and will be almost exactly where the green map marker is on your map. Storage Annex Of Treomar Enter the Storage Annex and begin your search. A short way into the complex, a ghostly Mage Guard will confront you. After defeating the powerful Mage Guard, make sure that you loot his body for the “Key to the Storage Annex in Treomar.” Inspecting the room that the ghostly Mage was guarding reveals three locked gates and a sealed wall. Take the key and unlock a gate (it does not matter which one). Head down the short corridor behind that gate and you will come to dead end. This is the same for each corridor. Each is a dead end. However, upon further inspection you will notice that, at the end of each corridor, there is an unlit fire urn. Activating any of these fire urns will give you the choice of starting a fire or not. Go ahead and light each fire. Upon lighting the third fire urn, the sealed wall will collapse and this allows you access into another corridor. At the end of this fourth corridor, previously hidden behind the sealed wall, there is an alter. On top of the alter are stacks of books, a small “coffer” (chest), and an untitled piece of parchment. Open the coffer to find and take one of the Stone Tablet Fragments. Then, be sure to read the parchment to receive an important quest update. Reading the note reveals that it is rumored that another tablet is located within the Southern Coast Guard Tower. Apparently this Tower is very difficult to access and is best reached by flying, via a glider. The note also tells of the location of such a glider – at “the signal post before Treomar.” This location is better known as “Treomar, Beacon Site” on your world map and it is located east-northeast of the Storage Annex, near the junction of the east road out of Treomar and the north/south road it runs into. Treomar, Beacon Site Finding the correct path to the Beacon Site can be difficult. Make your way back out of the Storage Annex and head out to the east road leaving the Ruins of Treomar. Follow this road east until you reach the T-junction and then turn northward (left). Looking at your world map you will see an area north of your current position where the road forks and the road to the west seems “bunched up” because it doubles back on itself quite a bit. This is the road to access the Beacon Site. So, head north from the T-junction and when you reach this fork in the road, turn left (west). You will know when you have found the correct road because there is a wooden casket near the place you should turn and, almost immediately upon turning onto the correct path, you will begin heading up a set of white stone staircases. Follow this twisting and turning path up into and over the mountains and eventually you will see a beacon fire and, above that, up a ramp, is the Glider you seek. Climb the ramp and as you approach the glider, a message will pop-up asking you if you want to mount the glider or not. This pop-up message is script driven and if you choose “no,” you will need to go back down the ramp a short way, then turn around and head back up to the glider for the script to reset and ask you again. Choosing “yes” is the only way to make the journey. So, eventually agree and you will be on your way. Enjoy your flight! The Southern Tower After making your landing on the top of the Southern Tower, leave the glider and head into the structure by the only door available in order to begin your search. The Southern Tower, despite its height, is a small interior cell. In the first room, there is an alter with a few lootable valuables and a small “coffer” (chest). Open this coffer to discover and take one of the Family Tree Tablets. Here you will receive a quest update telling you that you need to now go to The Vulcano Stream and search there. If you have already been to The Vulcano Stream and retrieved the tablet found in the Northrealm, then ignore this message as it appears to be a scripting bug. If you have already retrieved the tablet from the Northrealm, then you should also receive another quest update telling you that you have retrieved all three required tablets and you should head back to Erothin to meet with Gervasius to complete the quest(s). Check your inventory to make sure that you have three “Stone Tablet Fragments.” You now need to find your way out of the tower. Going back to the glider is not an option, so, find the staircase and proceed down, following the only path out of the tower. You will exit to find yourself on a small beachhead. From here, you can make the trek back to Erothin on foot or you can teleport obviously. One item of note: There is a discrepancy concerning the name of the tower. The notes and the majority of the quest updates refer to it as the Southern Tower but the actual map marker is named, incorrectly it appears, as “West Tower.” Quest Conclusion Make your way back to Erothin and Erothin, Gervasius' Estate and speak to him to complete the quest. He will thank you for the tablets and remark that it is probably impossible to reconstruct the family tree of the Northern Kings and that the lineage most likely died out with Erodan. He also mentions that he may write a book about it though. He then tells you that, while he was researching the Star People’s battle plans that you had previously secured for him during the Artifacts from the Past quest, he discovered the “combination” that allows access to the locked The Nexus Halls of Treomar. This combination seems to be your only reward for completing the Family Tree Tablets quests. *'NOTE: As of the completion of this walkthrough (14 December 2010), The Nexus Halls of Treomar quest is unfinished by the SureAI team and, other than the quest being logged in your journal, the quest does not actually exist.' *'NOTE: As of the release of patch (EN) 1.5.0.0, the next quest', ' The Nexus Halls of Treomar, has been introduced'. Reward *+ 8000 EP (even though the on-screen message says "+ 6000 EP") *+ 400 Gold Treomar Notes The Southern Tower is incorrectly labeled “West Tower” on the world map. Loot *Cure Poison potion (3) (chest at the Beacon Site) *Scrolls and Petty Soul Gem (first room Southern Tower) *Shadow Boots (corpse of an adventurer, first room, Southern Tower) *Star Sword (corpse of an adventurer, first room, Southern Tower) *Expert Alembic (alter, first room, Southern Tower) *Expert Mortar & Pestle (alter, first room, Southern Tower) *Health Potion - Quality (alter, first room, Southern Tower) Special Loot *Magic Symbol (on alter in the main room of the Storage Annex of Treomar) *Pure Topaz of Intelligence (alter, first room, Southern Tower) *Arcane Stone (4) (first room, Southern Tower) Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests